glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Glest:Page creation policy
Making new pages is a must to expand and improve the wiki, and anyone can make a new page. However, there is some guidelines, some core elements which must be on every page, and of course, some general advice that should be followed to improve that page. What a new page must have All new pages must: *'Contain at least one internal link' (an internal link is created with Page name or Display name). Pages exist for everything from GAE to Factions to Mods, so there's no excuse to not have at least one. You can also include a "See also" section at the bottom of the page with internal links to related (even if loosely) pages. *'Be linked from somewhere' (except redirects and disambiguation pages). This is like the above rule, but the inverse. All the pages are linked together through this web of links. *'Have an introductory paragraph.' This is the first paragraph in the article and is never preceded by any type of header. This paragraph (or paragraphs) should summarize what the article is about, or the point of the page. Please do not start pages with a header. Even if the page would seem obvious by the title what its about, always start with an introductory paragraph. It doesn't have to be long. It can be one sentence, but it needs to be there. Tips for pages *Do not create empty headers. If you plan to continue working on a page and want to leave a note to yourself, use a comment () instead. Empty headers just confuse readers with their blank content and table of contents. *The Glest Wiki is known as the "Glest Wiki". Wikia is just the host, who modifies the MediaWiki (note the absence of the trailing "a") software on which the Glest Wiki runs on. The MediaWiki software is the same software used to run Wikipedia, and thus the origins of the word Wiki (which means "fast"). This might sound a bit of a nitpick, but no more so than those folks at Lua. *Avoid using external links in the body of the article unless necessary. Try and group the external links at the bottom of the article, under a new level 2 header "External Links". Whenever possible, link to an internal page. So if you mention GAE in your article, do not link to the sourceforge page of the GAE project, but link to the actual GAE page. *Relatedly, try and have a "See Also" section at the bottom of the article (above external links) that links to associated pages (even if loosely). This gives the reader more pages to read when they finish reading one page, and is an easy place to add internal links (for the minimum one internal link rule previously mentioned). Even if the link was mentioned multiple times in the article already, post it again, because people tend to read other pages after they finish reading the current one, rather than while in the middle of it. *If the page is a faction, map, tileset, techtree, unit, or upgrade, it should have the associated infobox at the very top of the page. This summarizes the page, and, like most templates, you will have to use code display to insert them, so you can't use the WYSIWYG editor. They are all named accordingly, so the infobox for factions is found at Template:Faction. Likewise, maps is Template:Map, etc. The instructions for using these templates can be found on the associated page, along with examples. Even more examples can be found by looking at pages that are using the template (every template is used in at least one page). Please avoid making new templates for any of these categories. The infoboxes are meant to summarize the faction/unit/whatever in a standard (meaning the same across all like pages) way. Editing help Full guides on how to edit: *Help Wiki *Wikipedia's Manual Style guide See also *Glest:Policies *Glest:Signatures *Glest:Maintenance